Vamps Suck!
by The Desire
Summary: "I hate you!" I screamed at the blonde, holding me down. Tears streaming down my face, how could he do this to me? My heart twisted painfully in my chest, yet my lower regions were graceful aware of everything he touched. His warm toned body was pressed on my smaller one, his knee was in between my legs and his hands holding my wrists in his one hand above my head.


**Its my first time doing a vampire knight story, please go easy on me. I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

"Maya, they're coming." Jessie said with a frown, these vampires make the human girls go freaking gaga for them. Jessie has brown hair to her waist and ocean blue eyes with pale skin. She has a height of 5'7. She's more innocent out of the two of us. I put my purple sunglasses over my face and turn to the fans of the night class.

"Why don't yall just go back to your dorm, so I can go sleep?" I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest with a frown upon my face as I glazed upon the crowd of females waiting for the blood suckers.

"Cool, is she from the night class?" One girl said

"Nah, she's got on regular clothes" Another girl said

"But the brown haired girl has the night class uniform on, aren't they friends?" Another girl said as they gathered in a circle to discuss it. Geez, that's reallly annoying. I sighed as I felt earth pulse as the dreaded vamps finally came out their cave.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY GET BACK!" I screamed, pushing back hoards of girls. They started complaining and began to try to push me back. Big Mistake. I grinned as the earth began to shake, causing the girls to scream and yelling come the teachers. Heh, that'll teach them to mess with me.

"Maya, stop that!" Jessie whispered with a frown, I masked my smirk and the earth went still. The girls ran away as soon as the shaking stopped. I giggled, that always gets people to leave. Jessie face palmed at my methods of getting people to leave.

"Hey where'd the girls go?- Wait, who're they?" A velvet voice said from behind us. Crap, forgot about them. I grimaced as I spun around to meet a bunch of vampires. Great.

"Ohh, they're pretty, too" A blonde with blue eyes stared at me with a cocky look on his face. Oh Brother... But he has something to be cocky about he's hot. Then again so are all vamps.

"I've never seen them around they must be new" A new blonde said with bright friendly green eyes staring at us with a bright, inviting smile. He's pretty handsome, too. Boy, vamps are something. There were a boy and a girl next to him. The guy had dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes. The girl was a pretty little thing with light orange hair and dark blue eyes.

"You two must be the help that will help protect the humans here along with the prefects, am I correct?" A brown haired guy with redish brown eyes with a fake charming smile. Ewww... I glance at Jessie and our eyes meet and I fake puked. She laughs, then shakes her head.

"Hey! Don't be so disrespectful, fool! He's a pureblood!" A girl with a air of 'elegance' to her had brown wavy hair with caremel eyes said with a frown adorning her face. The blue eyed blonde nodded in agreement, while the guy beside him with ginger hair and amber eyes smiled in amusement. I'm going to like that guy.

"So?" I said tapping my foot on the ground, with a frown. The dark brown haired guy's lips twitched in an almost smile, ginger girl and guy eyebrow twitched in amusement, I bet. Why am I suppose to care if he's a pure blood? The blue eyed blonde twitched a bit, brown haired girl gaped at me and the pureblood raised his eyebrows. The green eyed blonde frowned worriedly and began looking back and forth between us and his kind.

"Anyway, yes we are, Kuran Kaname is the pureblood, yeah?" Jessie hurriedly probably trying to prevent a fight. The pureblood stepped forward and offered a smile

"I'm Kuran Kaname, nice to make your aquaintance..."

"I'm Jessie, nice to meet you too" She said forcing a smile, I giggled while covering my mouth. Her smile is totally fake. The blue eyed blonde's jaw went a little slack. He looked like a fish. He made me laugh a little louder.

"May we know the rest of your names while my friend calms herself" Jessie says with a smile, at my silliness.

"I'm Ichijo Takuma, nice to meet you, Jessie-san" The blonde with green eyes said, smiling. Wow, he's a happy guy, I stopped laughing. I gotta try to remember their names.

"Shiki Senri" The dark brown haired guy with grayish blue eyes taking out some pocky and eating it. I raised an eyebrow, where'd the pocky come from.

"Touya Rima" The ginger girl said with a stiff nod in acknoledgement.

"Souen Ruka, pleased to make your aquaintance" The brown haired girl with caremel eyes said glaring at me. I smirked, oh another hater.

"Kain Akatsuki" The ginger guy said looking bored as his eyes bore into Jessie's for a moment. Ohhh, that's going to be fun, I smiled. I bet she has a crush on him already.

"Aidou Hanabusa, at your service" The blonde with blue eyes said bowing with a cocky smile towards us. More or less staring at me with a slight challenge in his eyes. His ocean met my chocolate, I held my breath as I felt myself being drowned in the intense waves that was his glaze. It was us, all alone in his glaze. My heart began beating in chest, like its trying to get out and runaway. Why is this happening?

"Its nice to meet you all" Jessie said, breaking me out of my trance, I switched my glaze over to Jessie. My heart settled down, I ignored a the look the blonde- no Aidou kept sending me. For some reason, I felt the urge to turn and continue staring him. I ignored that, too.

"Your name?" Kaname said, fake smile in place. His redish brown eyes on me, tracing over me. I felt disgust roll over me in waves, I grimaced inwardly as I frowned on the outside, turning to the forest.

"Its Maya" I said, walking away feeling the earth welcoming me. I hear them continuing talking, my glaze on the trees in front of me.

"Maya is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" The same velvetly voice said, from behind me. I sighed and stopped, he wants to talk it seems. I turned around to see the blonde blue eyed guy from before standing in front of me, with a sexy smirk. I felt my heart flutter at the sight of it, I sucked in a breath and thought. It wouldn't be bad to fuck him, would it? No wait, Jess said no fucking customers... Ugh, he's a player, too. Dang, he would've been an easy hit too. Mannn. Curse Jess and her stupid rules.

"Don't talk to me, you arrogant pansy blood sucker" I said, as I turned and walked away from the surprised vampire. I walked away, not feeling anyone coming after me. Good, I don't need any friends especially since we're only here for the money. Seriously, though fucking vampires was a expirence, I eventually wanted to try. Oh, well maybe if I beg she will let me do him at least once. I bet he'll be the submissive type. I snorted, those are the types I love, I love being in charge.

* * *

Jessie's P.O.V.

I sighed as I watched my best friend walk off, leaving me here with the bastards. Damn her! That little...

"Jessie-san?" The cheerful vampire called me back with a smile on his gorgeous face. I smiled back politely

"Yes, Takuma-san?" I questioned, as I felt eyes on me. I scanned the vampires most of them were talking about us from what I can hear. My eyes briefly settled on a pair of amber eyes who watched me calmly with a air of danger about him. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met, I'm pretty sure a nice shade of pink stained my pale cheeks. Kain Akatsuki, huh...

"Are you and Maya-san alone out here?" The man said smiling innocently, my eyes snapped back to him and stared at him warily, a frown marring my features. Why would he ask a question like that? Unless... I froze a moment then relaxed as a scent of vanilla sandal wood swirled in the wind...

"Are you gay?" A voice said from behind him, causing him to sharply turn towards her. If he had been a normal human he'd probably hurt his neck from moving too fast. I raised my eyes to meet the big doe eyes of my best friend, a chaste chuckle tumbled from my lips before I could stop myself. I heard Takuma-san sputter to try to redeem himself from her outburst. I felt a pair of eyes on me again, my eyes ran through the crowd landing on a pair of amber piercing eyes. My eyes widen as I saw flickers of surprise as he stared at me with a impassive look on his face. Gosh, he stares a lot. Do people not laugh around him or something? I felt a another annoying flush overtake my cheeks, I adverted my glaze as he continued to stare. I turned to Maya to see her brown eyes lighting up with mischief as she watched me with a smirk. The left over blush left my face as she grinned at me as if to say, what happened there, huh? A flash of Mint and roses that most vampires seem to have in their scent, flew up my nose

"Maya-san, I assure you that Takuma is not gay" A blonde said as he walked out of the woods that Maya just came from. Hmm that seems suspicious. His eyes stayed trained on her, as if judging her every move.

"Who was talking to you, Hana-chan? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't me" She responded turning towards him with a 'innocent' smile. My eyes widen at her tone as she glared at the blonde with a smile only in the way she could do. With my peripheral vision, I saw him twitch with the name 'Hana-chan' as he glared back at her. Ohhh God...

* * *

**Chapter 1, DONE! Just a little taste of things to come by the way. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice!**


End file.
